Water and Fire
by TrinityFox
Summary: A Zutara fanfic.  After the war and after the Fire Lord has been defeated.  Still in progress and rated for safety.
1. Prologue

Author's Note - My first Zutara fanfic. Please review. Thank you.

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor any of it's characters.

* * *

Water and Fire

_-- Prologue --_

They walked through the city of Ba Sing Se together, their fingers occasionally brushing against each other, but never grasping at the other's hand. They chattered about seemingly meaningless stuff. Things that couples would speak of. However, these two were not couples. They were friends. However, neither could truthfully admit that they did not have feelings for the other.

One was a girl, standing at roughly five feet and six inches, not incredibly tall for other fifteen year old girls. She had darkly tanned skin, a stark contrast to most people's lighter tan in the earth kingdom city. She also had crystal clear blue eyes, a grand difference between the earth people, who had green to even a very blue green eye coloration. She had long dark brown hair, which wasn't that far away from becoming a shade of black, and wore it in a fashion unique to all other societies. She had placed it in a bun at the base of her head with a thick, single braid falling down to about her waist. She also had blue beads keeping her long bangs from her face, which were then turned into hair loops and the ends beaded into the bun at the base of her head. She was also slender, having those suttle curves of a young woman. She carried herself well with both dignity and pride with each and every step. She wore robes of blue and white, wound around her slender figure and kept that way by a thick, white sash around her waist. With one look, you could tell she was a full fledged water tribe girl. And after a year of the war being over, it was not uncommon to see a water tribe inhabitant visiting the great city that served as the earth kingdom's capital.

Her companion was a boy of seventeen. He was rather tall compared to the girl, standing at somewhere just slightly below six feet. He had pale skin, not that unique to the people native to this area. However, his skin was scarred beyond any healing could ever try to touch. The scar was the first thing anyone would ever notice about him; the leathery, darker flesh surrounded his left eye, and stretched across his face to disappear behind his hair line. The final memoir from his 'beloved' father from when he was thirteen years old. He had golden eyes, a thing that, again, was not commonly seen by others of this nation. He had black hair that was pulled back from where it normally sat to produce a high, waterfall ponytail, held up with a crimson tie that wound itself around the hair three times. He too carried himself with dignity and pride. He wore regular earth kingdom robes, however he was not of this nation. His robes were of a dark, forest green coloration, with golden accents around the trim. Overall, they were very simple clothes. This boy was of fire nation. The very nation that had been defeated and then reformed once more after the war had been fought and won by those not of fire nation. This particular fire nation citizen was the Prince. Had been since birth, through the war. He had betrayed his family when the war began, joining the side against his father and sister. He himself, along with the water bender he walked alongside, had killed his sister. The avatar killed his father. And now, his uncle, Dragon of the West and Fire Lord, was his only family. Not that he cared, Iroh was the only one who had been his family since the prince was thirteen years old and since his mother was taken away by the fire nation.

The pair were walking down the street, again, chattering about senseless topics such as talking about the stupid things they've done in their lives. The girl was smiling, while the boy had the faintest hints of a smile gracing his lips, a very rare thing for this prince to do.

The pair turned down a street, still chattering as others passed them by quietly. The girl nodded and fell silent, nibbling on her lower lip as she contemplated what to say next. Her companion said nothing, only watched him out of the corner of his good eye. She was, after all, walking on his right side. They turned again one another street before stopping at a rather elegant looking house, where they were to stay for the next week and a half as they attended various political meetings with both the avatar and their companions.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note :: **Chapter One of my first Zutara fanfic. Please read and review, thank you. I'm...not really sure if I like this chapter at all yet, but I'll decide later if I do like it...x3

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor any of the characters. I only own the stories I write. Thank you.

_

* * *

_

_-- Chapter One --_

Once inside the house, Katara and Zuko went their separate ways. Katara left for her room while Zuko left for his. On her way through her bedroom door, Toph came out from hers. Ah yes, Toph. The little frosted mint-eyed blind earth bender. She was rather short, of course, she was only thirteen. She wore her classic earth kingdom garbs, a very simple forest green tunic beneath a pale crème apron looking garment. Her feet were bare, save for the earth nation sandals that lacked bottoms to them. The blind girl and greatest earth bender in the world had to see somehow, right? She had black hair that fell down to her chin, a forest green headband separating bangs from the rest of her hair. She had that pale skin that was so common to the earth kingdom. Of course, she was Toph Bei Fong, also known as the Blind Bandit. She was an earth kingdom citizen. And she had a voice that just dripped of sarcasm every time she spoke.

"So SugarQueen, have fun with your little FlameBoy?" Toph taunted, a smile on the blind girl's face. Katara turned around and glared at her, still half way in her room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and that Zuko."

"But…but I don't like him."

"Sure you don't…you know, I would have figured that you wouldn't lie to me, least of all people."

"Toph…hush…or I'll tell Aang that you -"

"Just shut up right there, SugarQueen. Besides, I do not like TwinkleToes…"

"I'm sure you don't, Toph…hey, where is Suki?" Ah yes, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors had joined them after the war was over and done with, and, of course, when Sokka rescued her from her fire nation prison. And now, Suki was engaged to Katara's brother.

"She and Sokka went to another boring old meeting…along with Aang, of course."

"And why didn't you go, Toph?"

"I have to tell you that my solitude is what is keeping me sane right now? Gods. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand another meeting with the crappy liars anyway." Toph stated, a frown on her pale skin. By crappy liars, she of course meant the generals and everyone else in a political office in Ba Sing Se. Katara smirked as she turned on her heels to enter the rest of her room. Toph had followed her, plopping down on the water bender's bed while she went to go open a window.

----

Zuko, on the other hand, had been busy cleaning his room. Again. That accursed flying lemur had gotten into his room yet again and screwed everything up. He cursed that damned creature as he picked clothes and the various items scattered around up from the wooden floors. He wondered where everyone else was when Momo popped out of his closet, where he was trying to hang his clothes back up. Zuko dropped his things with a very loud, angry yell, angered at the monkey and that he just dropped something very…_heavy_ on his foot. He started yelling curses at the damned animal as Momo retreated back into the closet, only to jump back out once more and dash out the door towards Katara.

The two girls in the house had left the safety of the water bender's room when they heard Zuko's scream. Both of them ran towards the other side of the house where the boys' rooms were located. Momo dashed out of there just as soon as they got there, jumping into Katara's arms as she and Toph skidded to a halt in front of the prince's room. Zuko came out of his room moments later, hands flaming.

"Get out of my way, Katara! I'm going to burn that bastard animal to a crisp!" He stated, a threatening look upon his face. At this point, Momo climbed atop Katara's brown haired head and started chattering at Zuko angrily, probably saying something like 'you'll never get me fire boy!' But of course, no one can be for sure just what exactly it was that Momo was saying. Katara merely crossed her arms across her chest, getting in that classic pose that mostly only girls get in when they are pissed off.

"Zuko, calm the hell down, will you? Gods. What happened?" At her voice, Zuko allowed the flaming daggers he had formed a few seconds ago disappeared. Toph merely smirked and stood by two watch the two older teenagers 'battle' it out upon the matter if Momo got to keep his life or not.

"He scared the living shit out of me! He messed up my room, again! What else am I supposed to do? Gods Damnit!" He stated, golden eyes flaring.

"Well, it is Momo, we're talking about, aren't we? Haven't you kind of noticed that he's a little…out there? I mean, wait…why isn't he with Aang?" Katara's voice was calm, even with Momo chattering above her at Zuko. At her final statement, Toph poked her foot in between the two.

"Well, it probably has something to do with the fact that the uptight asses up at the palace don't like Momo there during their meetings. Remember last time when he tried sneaking the little fuzz ball in last week's meeting? We almost got kicked out…"

"…Right, well, that little 'fuzz ball' shouldn't be in my room! He should be in Aang's. So, why isn't he in there?"

"Zuko, this is Momo, we're talking about, you know…"

"Thanks, Katara…thank you for stealing away my win, there."

"Oh, no problem, Zuko. I enjoy it." Katara smiled, Toph turned around and went into the main room, opening the door for whoever was about to come in.

"Who is it, Toph?"

"Oh, just Aang, Suki, and Sokka. Hey guys. The love birds are home…" Toph stated smiling as she let their other three companions in. Suki snickered while Sokka and Aang scowled, he still couldn't get over the fact that Katara didn't like him any more than a brother. Both Katara and Zuko blushed, however, the water bender's was more apparent. They were also both glaring at the thirteen year old. And I'm not talking about those glares that you get when you're walking by someone who hates you. I'm talking about those glares that could kill if they had enough power to do so. Katara was the first to stalk off towards her room, Zuko watched her go before disappearing into his room. Both of their doors echoed throughout the house loudly before any of the others in the house moved. They were all looking at each other, then Toph, then were Zuko and Katara had disappeared off to.

"I'll go talk to Katara…" Suki piped up after an awkward silence and something that sounded like someone breaking something coming from Zuko's room. '_Gods that boy has issues to work out…'_ She told herself as she began making her way to where Katara's room was. She rapped upon the door with her green armor covered knuckles. Ah yes, this warrior 'princess', some would call her, was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Powdered up in extravagant makeup and dressed up like something out of a fairy tale, she carried herself with pride and great respect. She had short, brown hair, that was kept in a bun at the base of her head. On this day, however, she was not wearing her headdress. Merely the outfit itself. Suki was just a year younger than Sokka, a fresh sixteen and getting married in a few months to him.

Katara mumbled something at the door through the comfort of her pillows, which Suki took as an invitation to enter. However, it was not such and was instead a threat to go away or the older girl would get frozen to a wall for the remainder of the day. Katara looked up and glared at the girl who had just entered.

"Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?"

"Well, I can't understand you when you're talking through a pillow. I'm sorry, but I'm not Toph. I can't tell what people are saying or if they're lying or whatever the hell she does."

"I heard that, Suki!" Ah yes, dearest Toph piping in at the best of moments. Suki merely rolled her eyes as she went to join Katara at the edge of the bed.

"Embarrassed?"

"Me? Embarrassed? No. Not at all. Not one single gods damned bit!"

"You like him, don't you?" Suki asked, watching a blush slowly creep it's way across the other girl's cheeks. Silence for a couple of seconds and they could hear more sounds that sounded like something was being broken.

"…Yes."

"It's not a bad thing to like someone, Katara…"

"I know…but I…he…I don't know…it's just so complicated…" Katara stated quietly, hanging her head and falling back to her side on her bed. Suki merely smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I know how that is. Well…judging by his reaction to all this, I would say that he likes you too."

"Really? Humph…well, that doesn't really make anything better now, does it?"

"Maybe it can."

"What are you saying, Suki?"

"I'm saying that you and Zuko are going to…well, you'll find out." A sly smile was placed upon the girl's face as she stood from the edge of the bed. Katara recognized that smile and quickly jumped up to grab Suki's arm.

"Suki! Don't! Please!"

"Well, I won't if you do…"

"But…I…"

"Exactly. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to make things right and make sure that Zuko isn't destroying things that are actually worth something. That boy needs something in his life to keep him balanced…"

"Just…just don't tell Sokka, alright? Or Aang. Just…don't…"

"Fine, fine. I'll refrain from letting your secret slip to anyone but Zuko. Happy?"

"Yes, actually…"

"Good." Katara's blue eyes watched as the other, earth kingdom girl walked out of her room, shutting the door after her. She sighed and lay back, staring up at the ceiling ahead. She sighed, wondering what the hell Suki was going to say to Zuko. She also wondered how the hell that girl was so good with talking to people about their 'emotions' and their 'feelings.' She now saw why Toph called her a psychologist all the time.

----

Now, on the other side of the house, things weren't going so well. No, not at all. Zuko had stomped off to his room and slammed his door, eyes and temper flaring as he went after that stupid, idiotic tea kettle that his uncle had given him for his birthday and packed in his bags just to be _extra_ annoying. '_Gods, I'm going to shoot that girl…I swear! Agni curse her blind soul…'_ He stated to himself as he lit up a fire upon his hand and placed the porcelain kettle above the flame. In what seemed like no time, but was really a minute or two, the porcelain began cracking and eventually shattered. The prince shielded his eyes from any shards coming at him as he looked around for something else to break. Either that or that damned flying lemur to crisp up.

He had just broken another something doing with tea when he figured that he should probably not be breaking his uncle's things. Yeah, that was probably a bad thing to do at this point in time…considering the fact that Iroh had become more of a father to Zuko than his actual father ever was. He grumbled something about hating it here and wanting to return to the fire nation when he noticed there was that Suki girl standing in his doorway, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the frame.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I thought we could talk."

"I'm not ready to go in and talk to a psychologist, thank you."

"Zuko…"

"What?"

"Gods, you really need to chill the hell out before I tell you something…"

"What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?"

"I don't know…why don't you sit down and chill out before I talk more."

"Then close the door."

"Fine. Whatever his Royal Highness wants." Suki smirked, stepping into the room farther and closing the door after her. Sokka had been standing just a few feet to the side of her, and had been ready to join her in Zuko's room, when the door got shut into his face. He cursed that girl silently as he pressed his ear up against the door, trying to listen in to whatever his fiancé had to say to that fire bender. Sokka then thought back to the shattering noises. Alright, correction on his previous statement. He was trying to listen in on whatever his Suki had to say that _dangerous_ fire bender. He chewed on his lower lip as he began getting pulled away by Toph.

"Chill out, Boomerang. I'm sure our resident psychologist will talk to you about it later." Sokka merely glared and sat down.

"So. I'm sitting down and I'm waiting. What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, I don't know why you shouldn't just figure it out for yourself…"

"Stop being like Azula, or I'll finish you off like I did her."

"Oo…_never_ compare me with that low-life, self-centered, sad excuse for a princess, daughter of a mother -"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Sorry! Just…just tell me whatever it was you want to…" Zuko said, raising his hands in defense towards the girl as she began fuming and he cut her off.

"Well, Katara likes you." Suki smirked as she lifted her rump to sit on the top of his short dresser, her legs crossed in front of her as she watched Zuko's expression go from that stony look he always held to a look of hope, then back to the stony face.


End file.
